O seqüestro do Papai Noel
by Hyuuga Mitha
Summary: Claro, aquele saco vermelho e o vulto enorme só podiam significar uma coisa: o culpado era o papai noel. Havia sido sequestrado por uma lenda natalina. OneShot


**O sequestro do Papai Noel**

Primeiramente, Bleach não é meu. Se fosse... Enfim, não é.

_"Natal, a época da felicidade e do amor. Às vezes, o bom velhinho decide realizar até mesmo os mais estranhos pedidos, com a ajuda de certos shinigamis entediados."_

**E terceiro... feliz natal pessoal! Kurisumassu omedetou!**

**

* * *

**

A correria era enorme na Soul Society. Shinigamis corriam apavorados, com caixas, enfeites que acabavam caindo pelo caminho, roupas vermelhas e muitos gorros. Outros continuavam a patrulha contra os hollows desanimadamente, afinal, todos queriam poder ajudar nos preparativos para a grande noite. Era a terceira vez que aquilo aconteceria na Soul Society, graças às influências de certo ruivo. O Comandante Yamamoto dizia que eles deveriam conhecer as tradições humanas, porém sem se integrarem totalmente nelas, afinal, não existiam férias na sereitei. O problema era exatamente aquele: os feriados estavam começando a surgir por ali com cada vez mais intensidade. Alguns esquadrões dividiram os batalhões entre a arrumação e o dever. Mas somente os capitães mais maleáveis haviam se aproveitado da idéia. Diversão, bebida, alguma paquera, por que não? Para a dor de cabeça de muitos, havia se tornado uma verdadeira febre a comemoração do natal.

Ichigo andava despreocupadamente pelos corredores, com uma enorme caixa em seus braços. Abriu a porta que levava para o salão do 13º esquadrão e deu de cara com uma Rukia vestida com uma curta roupa vermelha de pompons brancos. A caixa acabou caindo sobre seus pés.

"Mas que raio de roupa é essa!?"

"O Ishida-kun fez pra mim, oras! Não faça essa cara! Fico me sentindo estranha." - A baixinha murmurou, com as bochechas coradas.

Afinal, não era todo dia que Ichigo Kurosaki lhe olhava atentamente com o nariz começando a ficar vermelho. Havia se passado um bom tempo desde que a Guerra do Inverno acabara e todos os problemas colocados no devido lugar. Todos haviam envelhecido um pouco, incluindo o ruivo afinal, ainda estava vivo.

"Rukia-san, a roupa está confortável?"

"Ah, está sim! Gostei muito." - A Kuchiki respondeu diante do chamado do Ishida. Ele parecia bem empolgado, costurando roupas para muitas shinigamis, correndo para todos os lados. Aquela era uma mania que nunca iria mudar, concluiu Ichigo.

Foi então que o maior furacão de todos passou correndo pelo salão, pulando e com um enorme pacote em mãos. Matsumoto sim, era a mais animada de todas. Festa era praticamente seu sobrenome! Rapidamente atraiu a atenção de todos que estavam arrumando o salão e parou no centro do mesmo, batendo palmas. Abriu o pacote e retirou uma roupa vermelha com uma barba e um gorro. A fantasia mais importante de todas.

"Está pronta! A Fantasia do Papai Noel!"

Todos admiraram a roupa, radiantes.

"Agora só falta vestir o nosso Papai Noel! E arrumar um bom enchimento pra barriga, certo?" - Rukia falou, aproximando-se da ruiva.

"Arranjaremos algumas coisas, não se preocupem." - Ishida falou, correndo para arrumar a roupa de Inoue.

"Mas agora, Kuchiki-san!" - Matsumoto começou - "O que vamos fazer de inédito esse ano? Temos que criar uma situação divertida e inesquecível!"

"Hum..." - Ambas se colocaram à pensar, ignorando a massa de ar fria que chegava em uma velocidade surpreendente.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Neve surgiu no salão como se fosse mágica. Assim como um certo capitão baixinho - não tanto como antes, ele havia crescido - com os olhos brilhando de raiva. Todos tremeram de medo, mas a tenente do décimo esquadrão rapidamente pensou em um jeito de amenizar a situação... ou assim ela esperava.

"Sim, neve! Estávamos precisando disso! Obrigada Taichou!"

"Obrigada uma ova! Se esqueceu dos relatórios, denovo??" - As veias na testa do Toushirou estavam tão visíveis que Inoue, em um canto, ao visualizá-las, imaginou como seria se elas explodissem. - "Volte já para o 10º esquadrão e trate de terminar a sua parte!"

"Mas taichou, é natal!"

"EU NÃO QUERO SABER! NÃO ESTAMOS NO MUNDO HUMANO PRA CELEBRAR ESSA BESTEIRA!" - Completou gritando, virando-se e saindo lentamente do salão, observando a tenente com o canto do olho. - "Se eu voltar e você não estiver no escritório, você está encrencada."

Matsumoto fez um grande beiço, vendo Hitsugaya sumir pela porta rapidamente. Era óbvio que ele chegaria antes dela, mesmo que ela corresse. Simplesmente virou-se para os outros shinigamis que fitavam a porta ainda amedrontados e colocou as mãos nos quadris, pensando no que fazer a respeito daquela situação.

"Hitsugaya-taichou precisa relaxar um pouco." - Ouviu um dos shinigamis comentarem baixinho.

"Ele precia de uma namorada, isso sim!"

Foi então que os olhos da ruiva se arregalaram e seu cérebro pareceu fazer uma coisa inédita - trabalhar.

"PAPAI NOEL! PRECISAMOS DELE AQUI E AGORA! Tive uma idéia..." - Falou, atraindo a atenção de todos.

**

* * *

**

Era noite na Soul Society. A calmaria fora substituída pela agitação, todos andavam animados, principalmente pelos arredores da 13ª divisão. O salão de festas ainda não estava aberto, mas estava sendo realizada a gincana de "quem recebia mais presentes". Até alguns capitães e tenentes se arriscavam na perigosa jornada, trombando com milhares de outros shinigamis para conseguirem entregar seus pacotes ou recebê-los de algum conhecido.

Matsumoto andava radiante com uma grande sacola (graças à seus admiradores) e uma garrafa de sakê na mão. Suas bochechas estavam levemente rosadas e ela já começava a sentir tudo girar. Mas ainda não podia perder as forças, seu grande plano ainda não estava em ação! Sorriu ainda mais quando visualizou Hinamori Momo, vestida com uma blusa vermelha, luvas longas de mesma cor e uma saia de prega também vermelha com pompons brancos por toda sua extensão. Isso sem contar as meias brancas que chegavam até seus joelhos e o gorro de natal. Estava adorável e havia atraído a atenção de muita gente, podia perceber.

"Ah, Rangiku-san!" - A tentente sorriu, chamando-a.

"Hinamori-chan! Como você está uma gracinha!"

"Obrigada!" - Ela baixou o olhar, com as bochechas levemente vermelhas. Ótimo, assim ela tinha certeza que seu Capitão não iria pensar duas vezes em agarrá-la. - "Você viu o Hitsugaya-kun por aí? Ele parece não estar em lugar algum..."

"O Taichou não parecia muito feliz em celebrar o natal. Mas nós vamos dar um jeito pra que ele se divirta, certo?"

Hinamori concordou com a cabeça, mesmo hesitante em ver a tenente com um estranho sorriso no rosto. Logo Matsumoto estalou os dedos e surgiu o maior ser que Momo já havia visto na vida. Um Papai Noel realmente barrigudo. Ukitake parecia bem apertado com todo aquele pano e o recheio, mas seu sorriso era enorme. Ele desejou um alegre 'Feliz Natal!' para a jovem e lhe deu uma porção de balas.

"Certo, agora vamos dar início ao nosso plano." - Matsumoto falou, olhando de um jeito estranho para a Hinamori. Ela engoliu em seco.

**

* * *

**

Hitsugaya estava em seu escritório, irritado como sempre, amaldiçõando Matsumoto com todos os xingamentos existentes e inexistentes possíveis. O Comandante Yamamoto havia o presenteado com uma bela montanha de relatórios. Não seria tão trabalhoso e demorado se _alguém_ resolvesse ajudar a assinar os papéis pelo menos uma vez na vida, mas ele temia que aquilo fosse um sonho distante.

"Corre!"

O taichou arqueou uma sobrancelha. Pensava que estaria livre da barulheira e baderna já que não estava tão próximo do 13º esquadrão assim, mas algumas pessoas pareciam se aventurar pelos corredores de sua divisão.

"Não podemos deixar ele escapar!"

"Hinamori, aguente firme!"

'_O que!?_' Levantou-se em um pulo ao ouvir o nome de sua amiga de infância e reconhecer as vozes de Renji e Ichigo. Saiu pela porta correndo e tudo que viu foi um grupo de pessoas vestidas de vermelho correndo desenfreadamente com espadas em mãos pelo corredor. Rapidamente os seguiu, vendo também Inoue, Rukia, Kira e Matsumoto.

"Ah, taichou!" - A ruiva exclamou ao vê-lo ali com um olhar preocupado. Sorriu internamente. - "Precisa nos ajudar! Hinamori está sendo perseguida por um hollow!"

"Um hollow!?" - Toushirou arqueou uma sobrancelha. - "Não sinto a presença de nenhum hollow!"

Todos sentiram enormes gotas se formarem em suas cabeças. Kira quase bateu na parede ao sentir que estaria encrencado no próximo dia. As invenções de Matsumoto sempre acabavam mal-planejadas daquele jeito... Ele não queria morrer tão jovem!

"Um hollow experimental da 12ª divisão. Eles ocultaram sua reiatsu tentando deixar os poderes intactos." - Rukia falou simplesmente, em um tom sério e rápido.

Hitsugaya arqueou as duas sobrancelhas em dúvida daquela vez. Iria questionar mais uma vez sobre aquele estranho experimento quando ouviu um grito, com uma voz muito familiar. Não se importou em esperar os outros, usou seu _shunpo _e correu na frente, no local onde conseguia sentir a reiatsu da jovem tenente. Conseguia sentir bem fraca a presença de quem a perseguia, mas não conseguia identificar. Chegou rapidamente até um beco sem saída, de onde sentira as presenças. Mas não havia ninguem ali.

"Hinamori!" - Chamou, na esperança de ouvir uma resposta. Nada. - '_Droga, onde ela pode estar?'_

Foi então que um silêncio avassalador se abateu. A temperatura pareceu cair e o vento começou a assoviar. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha do Toushirou. Mas que coisa estranha! Virou-se de repente, sentindo uma presença atrás de si, mas tudo que pôde ver foi um enorme saco vermelho em sua direção.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"_Hohohoho..."_

**

* * *

**

Matsumoto e o grupo parou ao ouvir mais um grito vindo do mesmo local de onde o anterior viera. Sorriram satisfeitos, quando um vulto vermelho surgiu no caminho com um enorme saco nas costas. Ukitake estava recurvado para a frente devido ao peso que carregava, mas aparentava não ter nenhuma dificuldade em aguentá-lo.

"Tudo certo, Rangiku-san!"

"Ótimo, agora vamos trancá-los e curtir a festa!"

A ruiva segurou o braço do Capitão vestido como Papai Noel e ambos saíram correndo na direção onde ocorriam as festividades. Os restantes, apenas suspiraram e seguiram lentamente o caminho, torcendo para que tudo desse certo e todos pudessem sobreviver no dia seguinte. Neve era muito divertida no natal quando não corria atrás de você e te devorava para morrer de frio.

"Mas de qualquer forma, seria bom se ele realmente se acalmasse e curtisse o natal uma vez na vida." - Ichigo falou, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"Gostaria que o Nii-sama também tentasse..." - Rukia murmurou, segurando a barra de seu vestido.

"Quer sequestrar ele também?" - O ruivo perguntou.

"Não, acho que ele nos mataria antes mesmo que conseguíssemos chegar perto."

"É..."

Silêncio. Ambos se entreolharam. Não haviam percebido, mas estavam sozinhos.

"Feliz Natal, Rukia."

"Feliz Natal, Ichigo." - Rukia sorriu, segurando a mão do mesmo e o arrastando para a direção oposta da festa. Ninguém iria perceber o sumiço de duas pessoas no meio de tantas.

**

* * *

**

Hitsugaya abriu seus olhos. Estava tudo escuro. Tentou se mecher, mas não conseguia. Estava amarrado. Amarrado a _alguém._ Se debateu para tentar se soltar, mas aquela corda não cedia e além de tudo, fazia um barulho estranho e chato. Logo sentiu a pessoa atrás de si acordar com toda aquela agitação.

"Ué?" - A doce voz feminina chegou aos ouvidos do capitão. Pelo menos ela estava bem. - "Onde estou?"

"Hinamori."

"Shiro-chan? É você?"

Uma veia saltou em sua testa.

"É Hitsugaya-taichou! E pare de tentar se virar, eu estou amarrado nas suas costas!"

Momo ficou quieta. Olhou envolta, mas não sabia exatamente aonde estavam. Se parecia mais com um armário... somente com eles dentro.

"O que vamos fazer pra sair daqui?"

"Não, sei vou pensar em alguma coisa." - Ele falou, ríspido. Momo fez uma careta de desgosto.

"Sabe, nunca pensei que o Papai Noel fosse ruim. Me contaram que ele dava presente para os outros ao invés de sequestrar pessoas."

De repente tudo fez sentido. Claro, aquele saco vermelho e o vulto enorme só podiam significar uma coisa: o culpado era o papai noel. Toushirou se julgou um idiota em chegar tal conclusão, mas para seu puro horror era a verdade. Havia sido sequestrado por uma lenda natalina. Precisava sair dali logo e dar a devida punição em _alguém, _ou melhor, em _certas pessoas_. Estava muito nítido em quem havia começado tudo aquilo. Atras de si, Hinamori continuava a murmurar coisas.

"Hinamori, fique quieta. Não consigo pensar com você resmungando."

"Não seja tão mal educado! Eu gostaria de estar na festa com todo mundo... Mas que pena..."

Hitsugaya gruniu e começou a se mover de um lado para o outro, tentando calar a boca da amiga. Hinamori fechou a cara e começou a se balançar para o lado oposto ao dele, grunindo alto e batendo suas pernas no chão. Logo ambos gritavam e tentavam calar ao outro, soltando xingamentos e coisas do tipo. E aquela corda continuava a fazer um barulho estranho, até que Momo se desequilibrou e foi com tudo em direção ao chão, levando o taichou consigo.

"Ai!"

"Olha o que você fez! Não custava ficar quieta?"

"Foi você quem começou, Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya gruniu denovo. '_Maldito apelido!_' E o que era aquela coisa na sua cara? Havia algo desconfortável debaixo deles, que aparentemente possuía algum tipo estranho de asa... Na verdade se parecia mais com um...

"Laço!" - Ele exclamou, incrédulo.

"Laço?" - Hinamori virou sua cabeça para o chão e pôde ver a silhueta do mesmo, afinal já havia se acostumado com o escuro. - "É mesmo! Vou ver se consigo puxá-lo e... Estamos livres!"

Logo a corda barulhenta se afrouxou e ambos correram cada um para um lado, até encostarem em paredes opostas que apesar de tudo, eram bem próximas. Estavam presos em um cubículo afinal. Hinamori se sentou novamente e abraçou as pernas, fitando desanimadamente um Hitsugaya que observava no que exatamente eles estavam presos instantes atrás.

"Uma fita pra presente... não é atoa que fazia tanto barulho."

Largou a fita no chão e virou-se para a Hinamori. Ela estava com uma cara emburrada. Procurou por alguma porta ou saída, mas não achava nada, nada que pudesse forçar e conseguir sair também. Não via sinal de sua zampakutou em lugar algum, para piorar a situação. Bufou e sentou-se de frente para a tenente, irritado.

"Porcaria de natal." - Murmurou.

"Poderia ser pior." - Hinamori falou, observando-o atentamente, soltando uma leve risada diante da cara emburrada do rapaz. - "Você sempre fazia essa cara quando não conseguia comprar doce de feijão em Rukongai."

Hitsugaya fechou mais ainda a cara, lembrando-se dos dias em rukongai. Sua avó, as pessoas que o evitavam por medo, com exceção da menina que estava bem na sua frente. E ele sempre se preocupava com ela, pois ela nunca pensava em si mesma e sempre acabava ferida. Se não fosse pela preocupação excessiva- e aquele 'algo mais' - que sentia por ela, com certeza não seria um capitão da sereitei, talvez nem mesmo um shinigami. Aprenderia a controlar sua pressão espiritual e voltaria a viver com sua avó sem preocupações.

"Como as coisas mudaram..." - Momo voltou a murmurar, levantando-se e se sentando do lado do Hitsugaya, encostando sua cabeça no ombro do mesmo. - "Como será que a vovó está? Sinto tantas saudades dela..."

Hitsugaya não conseguiu responder, afinal, Hinamori havia simplesmente se levantado e grudado nele! Não exatamente, mas aquele contato já era demais para o garoto e ele sentia claramente seu rosto arder. Ele precisava reagir ou Momo perceberia e a situação só pioraria! Mas o que fazer?

'_Pense em alguma coisa, idiota!_'

"Shiro-chan?" - Hinamori virou seu rosto na direção do mesmo, ainda próxima. - "Você está bem?"

O taichou virou-se bruscamente para responder - novamente - como preferia ser chamado até perceber a grande proximidade entre os dois. Ou menos, entre o rosto dos dois. Seu desespero aumentou, fazendo-o engasgar, se desequilibrar e levar Hinamori para o chão. Ambos se fitavam extremamente corados, sem moverem um músculo sequer.

'_O QUE EU FUI FAZER?_'

Hinamori sentia seu coração bater rápido. Não conhecia aquele lado de seu amigo, muito menos conseguia entender a razão dele ter se assustado tanto e ter se jogado no chão com ela junto. Aquela proximidade lhe dava uma sensação gostosa... Não sabia que os olhos verdes dele eram tão profundos! Mesmo no escuro conseguia distinguir muito bem a cor dos olhos e do rosto dele. Claro, quem não estaria vermelho em uma situação como aquela? Viu ele murmurar um rápido 'desculpa' e sair de cima de si lentamente, mas Momo não queria que ele se afastasse e o puxou com força para baixo de novo, exagerando na força e fazendo os lábios dele grudarem nos seus.

Certo, ele não esperava por isso. Pensava que ela iria gritar e empurrá-lo, não agarra-lo. Não que fosse ruim, ele passou tantos anos admirando-a de longe, pensando que nunca conseguiria tê-la para si e de repente, em um 'sequestro' de mágica, ali estavam os dois, com os lábios colados e os olhos arregalados. Separou seu rosto, mas ainda estava perto o suficiente para sentir a respiração agitada dela.

"Hm."

Não queriam saber de palavras naquele momento, já que o acidente estava feito nao custava nada aproveitá-lo, não? Hitsugaya uniu seus lábios novamente, Hinamori entreabrindo os seus para que pudessem aprofundar mais o contato. A língua dele avançou e logo ambos estavam brigando para ver quem assumia o controle. Exploravam o máximo que podiam a boca um do outro, Momo acariciando os fios brancos da nuca do Toushirou,que segurava seu peso com as mãos do lado da cabeça da mesma.

Ficaram longos minutos aproveitando o beijo, hora agitado hora lento e calmo, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo. Momo aproveitou um segundo de distração aparente do Toushirou e mordiscou seu lábio inferior, fazendo-o soltar um murmúrio em surpresa. Se separaram e ela sorriu, corada.

"Puxa, não sabia que o Natal era tão bom assim." - Hitsugaya falou, sorrindo de lado.

"Bobo!" - Hinamori falou, rindo. Fechou os olhos por um instante, ainda rindo. Logo voltaram a se beijar, murmurando coisas entre os rápidos intervalos em que buscavam ar.

"_Aishiteru_."

"_Boku mo._"

**

* * *

**

Matsumoto estava completamente bêbada, competindo com Shunsui, Kira, Hisagi e outros pra ver quem aguentava beber mais. A música tocava alta no salão do 13º esquadrão com Ukitake jogando presentes do seu saco vermelho a todo momento, sorridente. Ichigo e Ruia haviam reaparecido depois de um tempo, com as roupas amassadas e os cabelos desalinhados. A Kuchiki agradecia a ausência de seu irmão, ele teria um ataque vendo-a naquele estado.

"Oe, Rangiku-san, não acha que já devemos soltá-los?"

"Claro que não Ichigo! Hic!" - A ruiva respondeu, derramando sakê no chão. - "O Natal só acaba amanhã! Depois pensamos no caso!"

No dia seguinte, ao final da tarde, um grupo de shinigamis corria desesperado sendo perseguidos por um enorme dragão de gelo, que se aproximava cada vez mais, congelando um por um.

**Owari.**

**

* * *

**

**Aishiteru - **Eu te amo.  
**Boku mo - **Eu também.  
**Owari - **Fim.

**S**im, eu resolvi fazer uma ficzinha rápida e sem noção de natal! Acho que foi o primeiro, segundo no máximo que consegui terminar a fic no dia e postei. Nos outros natais geralmente eu estou atualizando fic desesperada, não que não deva estar assim no momento, mas essa idéia surgiu depois que o meu amigo me disse uma coisa bem retardada no meio de muitas e eu quis escrever em plena madrugada da véspera de natal. Escrevi correndo e nem coloquei todas as piadinhas tocas que queria, mas enfim.

**Feliz Natal pra todo mundo!**

**Aceito reviews de presente. **Kissus!


End file.
